pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Last Reminiscence
Plants vs. Zombies: The Last Reminiscence is a spin-off game in Plants vs. Zombies. It features dreamy storyline and worlds. Concept *The identity of this game is "Storyline". This game will be played along with its storyline. *Worlds are unreal and has dreamy theme. *Artwork for zombies are similar to PvZ2, but artwork for plants are different. *Almanac has "Statistics" section for highly detailed information about plants and zombies such as exact health, damage, his speed, etc. See Almanac Statistics for more information. Tutorial At the first startup of the game, the game will lead you to tutorial. Peashooter unlocked before level 1. Worlds Worlds in this game are unreal and dreamy unlike Plants vs. Zombies 2 which features real worlds. These worlds are unlocked in order after finishing tutorial. Cloudy Skylands After finishing tutorial, Mirine (main character of the game) suddenly feels unconscious and everything goes blank. She then wakes up in a white house. She meets a mysterious man named Morea and finds out that she is in the skylands, then proceeds to explore the place. Cyber Highway After finishing Cloudy Skylands, Mirine and Morea found a little robot named Dagtron sitting in the skylands and soon found out that the main computer of his body was affected by zombies. Without the main computer functioning properly, he would soon shut down. The two agreed to help, so Dagtron shrunk them to get inside him. Sweety Candyland After Mirine and Morea had fixed Dagtron, they came across a cat-like figure sitting by a lake. The cat figure, named Azura, came from Sweety Candyland, which had been taken over by zombies. Mirine agrees to help, so Azura carried everyone to Sweety Candyland by flying. Dream Waltz After restoring peace to Sweety Candyland, a mysterious man in cloak appears, whose name is revealed to be "Mirexus". Mirexus asked Mirine about her memories, but Mirine couldn't remember anything before Cloudy Skyland events. Mirexus said that he could help her, so everyone followed him out of Sweety Candyland and entered his mansion. Everyone was enjoying the dinner until the zombies entered the room! WORLD Mellow Memories Mirine, Morea and Azura now enters a mysterious area called Mellow Memories, only to find out the name has its own meaning. One by one, Mirine's memories appear right in front of her eyes, each has its own connection to Morea, Dagtron and Azura. In the end, in order to end her despair which causes this world - her world to collapse, Mirexus, a Memory Guardian, decided to trap her in her own dreams and make it a separate dimension in order to protect what still remains. But Mirine believes she can go back and undo her mistake... Can she? Note: This world is a collaboration of many different users! Be sure to check out all the newest pages to keep up! Platform Only available on iOS and Android devices since the game will be updated occasionally for more content. I've just noticed that "Mirine" is the first 5 letters of "Reminiscence" scrambled. Pure coincidence More info *Dialogue *Version History Category:Game versions Category:Games Category:Punji's Creations